


井贤/月光恋人

by Yu_Gangan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 炮友变恋人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Gangan/pseuds/Yu_Gangan
Relationships: 井然×杨修贤 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	井贤/月光恋人

一

杨机长有新的猎物了。

那是一个很漂亮的男人——确确实实可以用美来形容。

美得清新脱俗，美得媚惑人心。

比起之前遇到的那些庸脂俗粉，那个男人就好比一股清泉，在灯红酒绿的酒吧里显得突兀而有魅力。

从一个小时前他坐到那里点了一瓶威士忌开始，就不断有男男女女上前搭讪，却是没有几分钟就悻悻地走开了。只留男人一个人闷闷地喝酒。

真是一个清冷的美人儿啊。

杨修贤从十几岁开始混迹于各个大大小小的酒吧，十多年来都是沾花惹草，招蜂引蝶，凭着好看的皮囊和有趣的灵魂勾引了不少俊男靓女，从懵懂少年到企业精英，从清纯妹妹到成熟御姐，也算是老少皆宜，男女通吃了。可偏偏没有过一份稳定的感情，向来是完事儿后提起裤子就拍拍屁股走人，随时都能干脆利落地斩断一场没有感情的肉体交易，浪荡江湖到现在情人能挤满一间教室，是个出了名的花花公子。

人总是奇怪的，山珍海味吃多了，也总是念着那些清淡小菜。

况且这个男人的貌相实在合他的胃口，一垂眸一抬头喉结一滚都和羽毛似的落在心尖尖儿，挠得他发痒。

杨修贤很会察言观色，能看出来他是第一次到这种地方，而且明显心情不怎么样。

这样的的人好办，却也难搞——毕竟如果第二天这位美人儿要他负责，那还真是件麻烦事儿。

不过杨机长从来不是怕麻烦的人。

倘若能牡丹花下死，那倒做鬼也风流了。

二

杨修贤很会撩人，诱哄技巧有一把手，他总是能够精准地呈现出自己最有魅力的一面给猎物看，然后迅速出手，将其收入囊中。

此时他半趴在吧台上，紧身牛仔裤完美地勾勒出臀部和腿部的曲线，毛衣故意买小了一号，他身子骨单薄，并没有让人觉得不舒服，反而一抬手就能露出一小节细腰，在白色布料后面晃荡。领口是深v的设计，几乎快开到了肩头，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。

“先生，了解人体艺术吗？”

“我…不太懂那些。”

他的声音很好听。

杨修贤歪嘴笑了笑，手已经摸索上了男人的膝盖，缓慢地继续向上滑，俯下身子在男人耳边吹气，嘴唇时不时碰到他的耳廓。

“我可以教你，要来吗？”

三

井然觉得自己应该是疯了。

和一个十几分钟前在酒吧里刚刚认识的男人在巷子里接吻简直是他这三十多年做过最疯狂的事。

井然至今四处碰壁，千里马就是找不到伯乐。可他从来就是忍耐克制的性子，心里有事就跑到酒吧里一个人喝闷酒，盼着也能一醉解千愁。

但是他也清楚他的内心在渴望着什么。

他知道自己需要一场激烈的性爱，不关乎感情，不关乎后果，不关乎未来的，纯粹的性。

他等待着什么，为此拒绝了一切。

而这个男人就是他的出口。

他说他叫杨修贤，是个不出名的画家。

画家的吻技都那么好吗？

井然不着四六地想。

旁边是一家酒店，两人关了门就靠在墙上开始接吻，黑暗的空间里，男人的呼吸声都粗重起来。

被压在沙发上的时候杨修贤脑子里有一瞬间的空白。

井然很温柔，事实上，比他遇到过的任何一个男人都要温柔。

他没有急着撕开他的衣服，也没有粗暴地咬破他的嘴唇。

井然拉下他一边的毛衣，露出白嫩的胸膛，温热的舌头滑过敏感的皮肤，照顾着他的身体。

杨修贤的身上还残留着不知何时做爱留下的吻痕，忽然就激发了井然无从追寻的占有欲，印着那些粉色的痕迹轻轻啃咬，依旧温柔缱绻。

后庭被侵入的感觉不是很好，即使井然已经给杨修贤做了充分的扩张。

井然借着月光静静注视着身下的人，他也在看着他。他们就在一片银白中对视，像极了一对甜蜜的恋人。

这一晚许是一场美好的梦。

被填满的时候杨修贤抓紧了井然的手臂，仿佛垂死的人抓住了救命稻草。

井然的动作越来越激烈，可嘴唇又是极致的柔软，拂过每一处不久前在性爱中的伤痕。

杨修贤的吟叫带上了哭腔，被这突如其来的温柔呛了喉咙。

井然停下来看着他。

或许是因为他长了一双桃花眼，杨修贤总觉得他看自己的时候，眼睛里含着情。

“没事。”杨修贤揽住井然的脖颈，双手插进发丝里，安慰似的在他耳边低声说，“很舒服。”

他和他的手十指相扣，在这个月光如洗的晚上，当了短暂的恋人，把温柔和情意都全部诉说，沉浸在虚幻而真实的碰撞里。

可就像是灰姑娘的水晶鞋，到了时间就要恢复原状。

四

第二天井然醒的时候，身边已经没人了。

五

井然时常想起那天晚上，在清澈的月色之下，他和那个画家的故事。

六

“井先生，我的课还没讲完呢。”

可王子最后还是找到了灰姑娘。

至此，心猿归林，意马有缰。


End file.
